1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio system for communications transmission between transmitting/receiving stations moving along prescribed routes and stationary to transmitting/receiving stations effective in both route directions arranged along the routes at prescribed intervals, and more particularly to such a system in which the stationary stations of one route are connected by way of a cable to a central transmitting/receiving station.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a radio system is known, in general, from the German published application No. 26 44 206. The stationary transmitting/receiving stations are collected in transmitting sections within which all transmitting/receiving stations respectively transmit on the same frequency and, in case of full duplex traffic, receive on a different frequency.
Generally speaking, the communications transmitted from the moving transmitting/receiving station is received by a plurality of stationary transmitting/receiving stations. Therefore, it is advantageously provided that the communication which is best in terms of level is transmitted to the central transmitting/receiving station or, respectively, is evaluated thereby, or that, given a superimposition of the individual communication signals, the various transmitting/receiving stations which are connected together with only one line to the central transmitting/receiving station, distortions of the sum communication signal in the central transmitting/receiving station are kept as small as possible. Such distortions, for example, can occur as phase errors due to differing signal transit times on the cable or can occur in the amplitude due to the accident-like addition of the signals of the transmitting/receiving stations just now receiving the communication.